girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-12-12 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Todays page discussion Well...THAT is suitably sinister, is it not? Europa should be''' glad''' that there isn't an old style Heterodyne in the Castle! Halloooooo! Is that little girl holding a sponge for the canon nearby? I guess everybody, regardless of age, is pitching in. Great Cthulhu 05:23, December 12, 2011 (UTC) : Depending on what kind of powder those guns use, they probably have to clean the barrels every time they reload them. Imagine how much residue accumulates when you have a single-barrel automatic that fires black powder. —jdreyfuss 17:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) : Or it could be a tamping stick (if they use loose powder) or a ramrod (cannons are front loading). Monumenterment 17:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) : If it's a muzzle loading cannon, it could also be a damp sponge or rags to quench any embers still in the barrel before anyone tries to place a new charge of power in it. An additional point is that the gunner is required to "serve the vent", i.e. put his/her thumb over the touch hole to prevent the resulting draft from igniting any residue (particularly if you're loading powder) and possibly propelling the ram back out. If the gunner fails to do so, tradition allows the rammer to beat the gunner with the ram. AndyAB99 22:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) More Monsters? Oh yes, indeed: more monsters. But the last panel raises the question: how many more? How many Jaegers are there? I guess we're going to get some sense of that. Xelvonar 11:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC) That last panel has me sooo curious! What's so funny? (Other than the ominous "hallooo"). isn't the family scene sweet? Hardly surprisingly the doom bell does not phase these people. Monumenterment 17:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) The way I understood it the old man was laughing at the notion that there are too few Jagers. He was around in the Heterodyne heyday and he knows what a few Jagers can do! Great Cthulhu 20:14, December 12, 2011 (UTC) : Rocky:"Hokey smokes! How many of those things are there?" : Bullwinkle:" I dunno, but even one of them's quite a few!" : Datkhound 02:06, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : Did Bullwinkle get the wrong hat? —jdreyfuss 02:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I thought maybe the grandpa knows something, even if only a rumor, about Mama Gkika's. He's been around a long time, and he is involved with the military, so there's a good chance he's at least heard of her boyz. That's in addition to the aforementioned possibility that he knows fully well what the Jägers are capable of, even in small numbers. 06:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : My first thought was also General Gkika's bar. But there is something about the way grandpa is laughing... sooo mysterious, yes? It almost makes me think of something simple that only very old timers would know, like the Doom Bell. Monumenterment 19:21, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Could be. Mama Grikka's is a place for wounded or disabled Jagers right? How many could there be? Great Cthulhu 17:20, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : Twenty years' worth of soldiers who tend to run into battle without thought of fear or consequences? I'm guessing a lot. —jdreyfuss 19:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page